


A Birthday with Markiplier

by Serenitydusk



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Complete, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Markiplier - Freeform, Smut, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: “Sometimes it’s the smallest decisions that can change your life forever.” —Keri RussellIt’s your birthday!  Markiplier has a very special weekend planned for your birthday.  But things may not always go according to plans.





	1. Choose Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> This is set roughly after the events in “A Date with Markiplier”, based off the vanilla/good ending. 
> 
> I wanted to do something in a similar format, so it’s a “choose your own adventure” style story in homage to ADWM. At the end of each chapter, there will be a choice. You will need to click on one of the links at the end of each chapter, based off your choice. If you read it straight through sequentially, it won’t make sense. 
> 
> There are 8 endings. See if you can get them all.
> 
> Feedback, positive or constructive, is always welcome.
> 
> Oh, and feel free to tell me which ending was your favorite!

It was early evening when you got home. You had spent the day with your two best friends, having a spa day and now you felt relaxed and pretty. There would be a bigger party later for you, but Mark wanted something special this weekend, just for the two of you.

At the door, you see a dark red envelope. Opening it, you read:

 

 

>   _Follow the trail. At the end, you have a choice. Choose wisely. -M_

The house was dark and quiet. A little eerie if you’re honest. You see a trail of black and red rose petals leading inside to the living room. In the center of the room was a small table, draped in white cloth. On the table were two roses and two envelopes, one red and one black. The red card had the word "Romance" printed on it in burnished gold, while the black envelope had "Surprise" written on it in silver.

* * *

 

[Choose “Surprise”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35538420)

[Choose “Romance” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35538648)


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Curiosity can be as dangerous as a butterfly hovering over a flame.” – Nancy B. Brewer

This certainly had Mark's theatrics written all over it.  Which do you want?  Your finger traces the embossed letters on the red envelope.  But curiosity gets the better of you and you chose the black envelope, opening it.   

   _I hope you have chosen wisely.  Bring the card to the garage.  Your chariot awaits._  

You walk through the house and out the back to the garage, where you see Mark leaning against his car.  His face breaks in the biggest smile when he sees you.  Pulling you to him, he hugs you tight and murmurs "Happy Birthday" as he kisses your cheek.  

 "So, what's this all about?"  

 "Well, let's see what you picked."  You hand him the black card.  "Oh."  He said with a surprised grin.  "You went for the surprise?  Not romance?"  

 "I like romance, but I want to know what the surprise is."  You poke him playfully, "I shouldn't have to pick anyway." 

 "Oh, for this you do.  They are very different experiences.  But I think you'll enjoy your choice."

 You look at him closely.  Something about the tone of his voice since a shiver through you.  "So, what is my surprise?"

 "Patience, my dear.  You'll see."

 You drive out of the city, leaving behind the noise, lights, and traffic, chatting along the way.

 After an hour, you arrive at this house.  It was right on a beautiful stretch of beach.  It is stunning, especially with the sunset lighting up the ocean.  Mark opens his door and walks around to your side, opening your door.  "Follow me."  Taking your hand, he leads you inside.  Looking around and taking it all in, you are speechless as he leads you to a dining room nook off the side of a larger dining area. A small table is set for two. "Please have a seat.  Our food will be ready shortly."  With that, he hurries off to the kitchen.  You hear a click and music started playing softly in the background.  He returns shortly, with a salad for each of you.  Putting yours down in front of you, he leans down and kisses you softly, "You have no idea how happy you make me."

 "If this isn't the romance choice, I have no idea how you would top it.”  You kiss him back, “Thank you. Everything is perfect.” 

Mark's smile is almost giddy, "I'm glad you like it."  You talk for a bit then 'ding!'  "The food's ready!"   Mark quickly returns with two plates of food.  You eat and just talk.  The conversation is easy and relaxed.  It’s been so long since you’ve had a chance to just be with each other.  As you finish, Mark asks, "Dessert?"

 "Maybe later.  I'm stuffed.  It was so good!"

 He takes your hand, leading you into another room with a huge TV with a floor to ceiling selection of movies.  "Movie?  I brought your favorites, but you can pick anything else out you want."  

 You walk over to the movies and look them over, more out of curiosity than anything, "No, we can watch what you brought."

 Mark pops the movie in and hops on the couch, patting beside him.  Cuddling up next to him, tucked under his arm, you start to relax.  His fingers roam slow circles you’re your arm and back, distracting you from the movie.  You lean over and brush your lips over his neck, grinning as he shivers.  Turning towards you, he kisses you.  Not the light pecks from early, but one that never fails to fire you up.  

 Murmuring in your ear, "We're not going to finish this movie, are we?"  He doesn't sound the slightest bit disappointed as he kisses down your throat.

 "I don't think so."  You slip your hand under his shirt, feeling his warm skin and loving the way he shutters as you lightly drag your nails across his chest. 

 He pulls away, grabbing your wrists gently and kissing your knuckles.  "I think it's time for your surprise."  

 "Wait, what?  This," you gesture towards the whole house, "wasn't the surprise."  It’s the perfect gift.  Just time with Mark.  No agenda, no itineraries, no public, no recording.  You’re both so busy that just having time alone with each other, uninterrupted, is precious.

 "Oh no.  No no no."  He laughs as he stands up, "I'll be right back." 

 Something about that laugh makes your stomach do a weird flip-flop and ice run down your spine. Surely I'm imagining things.  Everything has been so amazing. But there’s something about the way Mark is acting, you just can’t quite figure out.  You shake your head and watch the movie as you wait on whatever it is Mark has planned now.  And wait and wait.  What is taking so long?  You can hear sounds of Mark doing...something in the background.  Finally, you hear him coming back.  He looks like he's changed clothes, but it's hard to see in the dark.  Moving in front of you, he blocks your view of the TV.  Now he’s just a blur of darkness, silhouetted by the light of the TV. You look up at him in confusion, but you can’t see his face.  He hasn't said a word since he came back, and something seems very strange.  You can't quite put her finger on it, but it’s making you nervous, "Mark?  Is everything ok?"

 He lands on top of you, straddling your legs and pinning your arms.  He softly kisses up from your shoulder to your ear, nipping your earlobe.  "Everything is perfect."  He parrots your earlier words back to you, almost mocking.  "Isn't it."

 "Wha-...What?"  You can't even think of a coherent question to ask.  This sudden change isn’t making any sense.  Goosebumps break out all over your skin.  What is happening?

 "Did you miss me?"  

 Oh god.  His voice.  Your heart rate ratchets up at those words.   A bag slams down over your head, blocking out the light.  

 "I've missed you.  Very much.”  Seductive venom coats every word.

 You struggle as he raises your wrists above your head, and with a 'click' you feel the handcuffs close.  "Mark?  What the hell?"  

 He hoists you over his shoulder, pinning your legs at the knees so you can't kick.  Gasping, you feel his fingers run lightly over the back of your legs, skimming over your inner thighs in a cool caress.  He carries you deeper into the house.  He growls softly as you struggle, "Remember, you chose this."

 Without warning, you are dropped, landing heavily onto a bed.  Struggling, you pull the bag off your head.  "Mark, this isn't funny."

 Oh my fucking-

 Darkiplier.  Standing there in all his glory.  

 "Mark isn't here."  He tilts his head, as though popping his neck, as he stares coldly at you.  "And it's not meant to be ...funny."

 You scoot back away from him, but he grabs your ankles, yanking you back towards him. "Don't try to run away from me." Grabbing your hair, he pulls you up, kissing you.  Despite his cold tone, his kiss was like biting a live wire.  Pent-up frustration mixed with simmering lust boils over you in an overwhelming rush.  He grinds his hips against you as his hands cup your ass, pressing you even harder against him.  He is clearly already quite excited by all this.  He breaks the kiss, leaving you both panting breathlessly.  

 Swallowing, he quickly resumes control. "You have another choice to make."  He pulls out a key from his pocket.  "Agree to obey my every command. My every whim.  My every wish.  And I will unchain you."  He held the key out. 

 "Or don't.  But you'll still do what I say in the end."  He rolls his hips against you in a most obscene manner, making you bite your lip to keep from crying out.  He wasn’t the only one turned on by all this. 

 "Choose wisely.  And we'll see how far down this rabbit hole really goes.  Maybe we'll have a good date after all."

 

* * *

 

[Choose to obey him ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35666013)

[Refuse to obey him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35666130)


	3. Romance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."  
> ― Oscar Wilde

You reach for the red envelope labeled, “Romance”.  While a surprise would be nice, just having some time to spend with Mark alone would be the best birthday present ever.  Opening it, you read:

>   _I can’t wait to share your birthday with you.  Bring the card to the garage.  I love you. - M_

 You walk out to the garage to see Mark there waiting for you.  He pulls you into a hug, “I’ve missed you.” 

 “I’ve missed you too.  Though you’ve been rather busy, I see.” 

 He grins, biting his lip.  “What’d you pick?”

 You hold out the red envelope and give it a little shake, “No such thing as too much romance, right?”

 His grin turns into a huge smile.  “Nope, you’re going to love this.”

 You hop in the car and drive until you reach this small, but lovely little restaurant.  Mark tucks your arm through his and walks you to the front of the building.  Inside, it’s completely empty.  There’s one table in the center, beautifully set.  Single rose, white tablecloth, flickering candles. 

 You lean over and whisper, “Are they open?  It looks deserted.” 

 “Yes, they’re open.  This whole place is ours for the evening.”  He pulls out your chair and scoots you up to the table.  A waiter comes to take your order, leaving you both to talk.  You feel the stress of the past several weeks start to fade away.  Your food comes, and it is incredible.  When you’ve finished your meal, the waiter whisks away your plates and asks if you want dessert.  You both share a chocolate concoction and talk about everything and nothing.  No pressing deadlines for either of you, no work, no stress.  It’s a nice change to how these past few months have been.  You’d never give up your life, and you love what you do, but there are sometimes days that go by where you only see each other in passing.  You haven’t even realized how much you both needed this time to reconnect. 

“Let’s go for a walk.  I want to show you something.”  He takes your hand and walks you out to the beach, just in time for a brilliant oceanside sunset.  The colors blaze, blurring the line between sky and sea.  He pulls you to him, kissing you.  It starts out sweet but quickly turns more heated.  While the beach seems unoccupied, you never know who’s around with a camera. 

“Come on, I have one more place to take you.”

You both hop back in the car and drive to a secluded house.  You can barely keep your hands off each other as you get inside. 

He pulls away for just a second, “One more choice.”  He takes a deep breath as if steadying himself, “Romantic or sensual?”

You pause for a moment, “They’re different?”

Mark grins and laughs, “Yes.  For this, they are.” 

Nuzzling his neck, feeling that little hitch of his breath as you kiss that spot at the base of his throat, “You sure we can’t just do both?” 

He pulls away again, a teasing smile on his lips.  “Trust me.  You’ll enjoy either choice.”

 

* * *

 

[Choose “Romantic” ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35851431)

[Choose “Sensual”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35851557)

   
  
---


	4. Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say. And I will be your slave.”  
> Jareth - Labyrinth

Unable to stop yourself, you shudder at his words.  It had been one thing to see Mark act like Dark during filming.  Mark portrayed him very convincingly.  His voice changed, even before special effects were added, mannerisms changed, even the way he moved and held himself was completely different.

But hearing him spit those words out, towering over you, while you’re cuffed and helpless should have scared you.  And it did, but it took every ounce of self-control not to rub yourself against him at the same time.

It takes several attempts before you can get the words out, "Unchain me."

"Unchain me, what?"

"Unchain me, please?"

"Better.  We'll have to work on your manners."  He pulls your wrists and unlatches the cuffs, tossing them on the bedside table.  Helping you up off the bed, he kisses the insides of your wrists where the cuffs had rubbed.  "Now, take off your clothes."

You hesitate.  This was so unlike Mark, it was almost like being with a stranger.  But you'd be lying if you said you weren't as turned on as hell.  Darkiplier had never really been your thing.  I mean, yeah, Mark was hot in a suit, but this was a different story.  Your friends had been teasing you about your indifference to “talking a walk on the dark side”.  Maybe they were right.

"I have been patient, but it is wearing thin.  My instructions were clear.  Take. Off. Your. Clothes."  Each word was bitten off in sharp fragments.

You quickly slip off your sandals and unbuttoned your jeans. Pausing, you look up at Mark.  Dark.  Whoever.

He is staring at you with a predatory intensity.  "Do it."  A hissed whisper.

The sudden changes between cold aloofness and seductive malevolence are making your head spin. You slide the jeans down your legs and step out of them.  Pausing again, you glance at him, still expecting him to bust out laughing and say “Gotcha!”

Looming over you, he hissed in a voice full of venom, "If I have to repeat myself again, I will tie you down and cut every last piece of clothing off of you."

Shaking, you pull your shirt over your head and slipped your bra off.  As you start to take off your panties, he says, "No.  Leave those on and get on the bed."

You hop up on the bed, scooting to the center, tucking your legs under your chin.    

His eyes never leave yours as he yanks off his tie and slowly unbuttons his shirt, pulling it out from his charcoal grey slacks.  Dropping those to the floor, he slides his belt off.  You’ve never seen anyone disrobe more menacingly.  He crawled up on the bed, slowly stalking you.

You scramble back, trying to put some distance between you and ...Mark.  You keep reminding yourself that it really is Mark, and everything is ok.  

He grabs your calves, hooking his hand under your knees and pulling you to him. "I told you not to try and get away from me.  Didn't I?"  

You nod, eyes wide and frantic.

"I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

"Yes."

He growls, crawling up your body until his knees are on either side of your chest.  "Let's see if we can teach you a little obedience."   He looks down at you.  "Go on. You know what to do."

 

* * *

 

**[Do what he wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35666283) **

**[Turn the tables and seduce him ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35850471) **


	5. Don't Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cannot let you burn me up, nor can I resist you. No mere human can stand in a fire and not be consumed.”  
> ― A.S. Byatt, Possession

You stare at him in mute defiance, refusing to answer. His grin is one of unadulterated sin. "I was hoping you'd choose the hard way."

He hauls you up to the head of the bed, pinning you down.  Using his body weight to pin down your upper body, he quickly frees one hand and wraps the handcuffs around the bedpost.  Try as you might, you can’t throw him off you and just like that, you’re bound to the bed. 

He sits back and watches you, smirking at the anger in your eyes.  What will it take to break you?   Pain?  Pleasure?  Both?

He leans over and opening the drawer in the bedside table, pulls out a long, black piece of cloth.  Tying it over your eyes, “I have waited a very long time for this.”

He seduces you with every stroke, lick, and kiss until you are mindless with lust.  Being blindfolded has heightened every sensation, to the point that the mere whisper of his breath on your skin makes you shudder in ecstasy. 

He kisses up your body, as his fingers quicken their pace inside you.  Kissing you long and deep, he whispers, “Let me in.  Tell me what I want to hear.” 

 

* * *

 

[Tell him to fuck you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35850702)

[Tell him you love him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35850906)


	6. Do What He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seduce my mind and you can have my body, find my soul and I’m yours forever.” Archetype – MD Waters

You slowly reach up, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, fingers trembling.  You can see exactly how excited he is by all this as you tug the waistband of his underwear down.  You look at him, prolonging the moment as you run your hands up his thighs. 

His eyes widen as you lick him, from base to tip, in one slow motion.  His breath stutters as you swirl your tongue over the head and take him into your mouth.  

He groans, running his fingers through your hair.  He has to be careful.  It is all too easy to lose himself in the feel of your mouth on his body.  Then he hears you moan, the noise vibrating up his cock.  Oh.  Fuck.  For just a moment, he wants nothing more than to lose himself in the sensation of warmth of your body and let instinct take over.

You slowly pump your hand over his slick skin, watching as he shudders and grits his teeth against the sensation.  His teeth bite down on his bottom lip as you lick the head, teasing him. Moaning, his head falls back as he slowly slides down your throat again.  

He pulls away from you before he completely loses control.  "Well, well.  Despite all your reluctance you seem to be enjoying yourself."  His silken, baritone voice strokes you.

You lean forward to lick him again, but he grabs your hair, pulling away.  Keeping you at arm’s length, "No.  You're not getting out of this that easily."  His breath is ragged as he pants out the words.  He wants you wrecked, lust-drunk, and begging, and he needs to be clear headed to bring you to that point.

He lays you back, his gaze as potent as any kiss.  As he moves down your body, he alternates kisses with sharp, little bites.  Never hard enough to mark the skin, just enough get your attention.  He settles between your legs, lightly stroking your inner thighs.  He teases you with his tongue, in light, quick flicks, driving you insane. 

Biting your lip, you arch up trying to get more pressure.

He chuckles darkly, sending chills down your body.  He alternates long, slow licks, with fast, light flutters, letting the pleasure build, but never pushing you over the edge.  He holds your hips down, controlling how much you can move.  After a few times of this, you’re to the point of begging.

“Please.  Please.”  Your eyes widen, as he looks up at you, wickedly sensual, and he gives you a deliberate lick, making you shudder helplessly.

“Please what?”  Kissing up your body, his eyes never leave yours.  “Surely you can tell me what you want.  What you need.” 

Sitting over you, he strokes himself.  He closes his eyes in pleasure, arching his hips, then gives you a lazy, wicked gaze filled with longing and promise.  “This?  Is this what you need?” 

You nod, unable to stop yourself from moving closer.  He sits up, catching your wrists in one hand to keep you from touching him.  Leaning down, he nuzzles your ear and whispers, “Beg for it.”

Your breath catches in your throat, and then words tumble out.  At first, they are coherent, but as he takes his time finding every spot that makes you twitch and moan, your words quickly descend into moans and pleading whimpers, as you slowly become undone. 

When he slides inside of you, you are a trembling, desperate wreck.  With slow deliberation, he rolls his hips, catching your cries with his kiss.  Releasing your wrists, his hands tangle in your hair as he bends your head back for the perfect angle to continue his kiss. 

He surprises you, as his arms tightened around you and he rolls, moving you on top. 

Regaining your balance, you rock your hips, watching his face as he arches up to meet you. He grips your waist, steadying you, as you pick up the pace.  Normally you like to tease him, but right now, you feel on fire and out of control.

So close.  His hand moves between your bodies as his fingers stroke you, sending you spiraling over the edge.  Your body shudders and clenches around his and you feel, more than hear, his growl as he joins you. 

Collapsing against him, you feel boneless and thoroughly sated. He lightly runs his hands over your back, causing mini tremors to course through you in sensory overload.  You can hear his heart beating wildly as his chest rapidly rises and falls with each quick breath.

He covers your collarbone in light kisses, as he murmurs, “Next time, I’m leaving you tied you up.”

Your laugh is breathy as a spike of lust slinks through you.  “Next time, I’m letting you.”

* * *

 

**Dark!Kink Ending**


	7. Turning the tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Light is easy to love. Show me your darkness.” R. Queen

Unable to stop yourself, you shuddered at his words.  It took several tries before you could talk, "Unchain me."

 "Unchain me, what?"

 You fight the near overwhelming urge to say “Unchain me now.”  Instead saying, "Unchain me, please?"

"Better.  We'll have to work on your manners."  He pulls your wrists and unlatches the cuffs, tossing them on the bedside table.  He helps you up off the bed, kissing the insides of your wrists where the cuffs have rubbed.  "Now, take off your clothes."

You start a slow strip tease, tossing each piece of clothing on the floor until you’re in nothing but your panties.  Cupping your breasts and teasing the nipples, you take a slow step towards him. He’s mesmerized as he watches your hands trail across your body, sliding down your stomach and skimming the edge of your panties.  You moan softly as your finger slips inside, rubbing a lazy circle.   

You take his hand, guiding him to the bed and gently push him on his back.  Crawling up his body, you trace your tongue over every dip and ridge, flicking it over his nipples, nipping and kissing his collarbone.  He bites back a moan as his hips thrust up of their own volition.  You grind yourself against him, reveling in his wide-eyed, lust blown expression.  Running your hands over his body, you love the way his muscles feel under your touch.  Every shiver and twitch as you slowly lead this dance.

Leaning forward to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip, while rolling your hips against him, you whisper, “I need you.”

And that is his undoing.  

You can feel the second “Dark” is gone and Mark is just Mark again.  He kisses you, hot and desperate, as his hands rove over your body.

You slide back to unfasten his trousers, slowly stroking him.  His eyes closed, he never notices you reaching over to the bedside table where he has tossed the cuffs.  You have one hand cuffed before he even realizes what’s happening in his lust-muddled state, and the other cuffed around the bedpost before he can protest. 

“What?”  He blinks a couple of times.  “Dammit.”

You laugh at his annoyed expression.  “It’s ok, Mark.  Just sit tight.  I’ll be right back.”

“Hey!  Where are you going?”  His voice still deep and breathless.

You look back at him.  Helpless, hair mussed and disheveled, chest heaving as a light sheen of sweat glistens off of it, he looked so beautiful.  He wasn’t scared.  Yet.  But growing apprehension was stamped clearly across his face.

With your face half hidden in the shadows, you give him a half smile, “You don’t think you’re the only one with a dark side, do you?”  Your voice fades as you walk down the hallway to gather a few things, “Don’t worry, you’ll probably enjoy it.  I know I will.”

* * *

 

 **Dark Side Ending**  


	8. Fuck me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I will walk among your dreams  
> When you think you are asleep  
> The invitation of your mind  
> Beckons me to your sin”  
> -Glenn Danzig

“Please.” You beg.

“Please what?” His voice turns silken, turning you on as much as his fingers.

“Fuck me. Please. I need you.” You arch your back as he slides inside you. His pace is hard, almost rough, as he slowly builds up speed. With each thrust, the cuffs rub and chafe, but it only serves to contrast the feeling of him inside you. Fingers digging into your hips as he whispers filthy things in your ear. You should be repulsed, maybe even horrified, but you’re not. The things coming out of your mouth as just as dirty. He keeps you teetering for what seems like hours. Time has no meaning and sensation stretches out, just you and him, lost in the darkness. Just when you think you can’t stand it anymore, you tip over the edge, arching your back, losing all coherent thought.

You can feel him, panting, holding himself above you. He pulls the blindfold off and uncuffs you, tossing them on the bedside table. Sitting back, he stares at you, holding your wrists, as his thumbs make slow circles over the red welts. There will definitely be bruises in the morning. Bending down, he kisses your forehead. “I’m gonna grab a shower. Why don’t you get some rest. Tomorrow is a busy day.”  
He heads into the bathroom, leaving you alone in the darkness.

Well, that was odd.

You wonder if you’ve done something wrong, or maybe the whole thing just really wasn’t his thing after all. His aloofness after something that intense seems out of place.

You lay there, exhausted, but restless, as your mind spirals around what just happened. You try to wait up for him, but you can’t make yourself stay awake. Sleep finally steals over you.

The next morning, you wake up alone. It doesn’t look like he ever came back to bed.

“Mark?”

You wander through the house. It’s eerie, even in the bright, brittle morning light. Abandoned houses have a certain feel about them. This house feels the same. Empty. Bereft. Like there’s something sinister lurking inside.

“Mark?” You yell louder. Maybe he went for a walk on the beach. You find your pants and dig out your phone. A sick, cold feeling crawls over you when you see how many texts, phone calls, and voicemails Mark has left you. Starting from right after you would have been on the road to head here. You read through the texts as they get more and more frantic, asking where you are, why won’t you answer, and are you ok?

Your friends have also called and sent texts. All through the night. When you were with Mark. Or, whoever you were with. It clearly wasn’t Mark.

Tears slip down your face as you look at your phone. It’s almost dead. You send a text to Mark as fast as you can, praying it gets through. It’s still sending when your phone dies. You race through the house, looking for a phone. Surely there’s a phone somewhere.

You tried to remember how far away the next house was. You don’t really remember seeing anything, but you and…him were busy talking.

Getting dressed, you open the front door and are come to a complete halt, physically and mentally. The windows show a beautifully landscaped yard. The back door shows a path that leads to a private beach. It’s not real though. The door opens into a void of nothingness.

Shaking, you close the door, resting your forehead against it. This must be some horrible nightmare and you’ll wake up. Your mind refuses to believe what is happening, as your body shakes even harder. You feel nothing but numb coldness and nausea, as you to start to go into shock.

You feel him as he approaches you. How could you not have felt that malicious darkness around him last night? He stands behind you, close enough that you can feel his presence pressing down on you. Smothering. Crushing.

“You are never, ever going to escape me. Not now. We’ll be together. Forever.”

* * *

 

**Trapped (bad) Ending**


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is life, there is hope.  
> Ecclesiastes

This whole experience has been a strange, surreal journey.  Mark doesn’t seem like himself, but he’s always been a little on the dramatic side.  While it definitely wasn’t what you were expecting, you can’t deny enjoying yourself.

You nuzzle his cheek, wishing you could hold him.  “I love you.”

You feel him go completely still above you.  He pulls off the blindfold, staring down at you in confusion that would have been funny if it hadn’t been stamped so thoroughly over his face.  “What?  What did you say?”

“I said ‘I love you.’  You know that right?  You’re everything to me.” 

He stares down at you, his face blank, alien.  A tendril of fear slithers through you.  You’ve never seen him like this before. 

He leans forward and whispers, “Say it again.”

You swallow, your mouth suddenly dry.  You say it again and as you do, he slides into you, gripping your hips as he settles into a relentless rhythm.  There’s something almost desperate about it, like he can’t touch you enough.  He hands never cease roaming over your body, working you to a fevered pitch. 

“Look at me.”  It’s hard to listen to what he’s saying, to keep from throwing your head back as you drown in the sensation of his skin against yours.  You’re so close.

His pace picks up, hard and fast, as his nail dig into your skin.  His eyes never leave yours as your orgasm crashed over you and his follows shortly after.  He sinks against you, not crushing you, but like he can’t stand for there to be any separation between you and him.

“Hey, are you ok?”  

He says nothing as he reaches over and grabs the key, unlocking your cuffs.   He slides out of you, sighing as though he never wants to leave your warmth.  He pulls you to him, your back to his chest, as he rubs your wrists where the cuffs chafed.  Kissing each wrist, he wraps his arms and body around you.  The silence and feeling of disquiet grows.  You feel like you should do…something, but you have no idea what. 

You lay there, telling yourself you’re being ridiculous and that he’s probably just tired, when barely audible, you hear, “Say it again.”

“I love you.  So much.  More than anything.”  You feel him let out a long, slow sigh, resting his forehead against your shoulder.  It sounds so forlorn and lost.  You’re on the verge of asking him again what’s wrong.

Before you can, he murmurs, “Everything’s fine.  Go to sleep.”

You don’t want to, but you can’t fight it as you feel yourself start to sink as sleep closes around you.  As everything fades, you realize what’s been bothering you.  He never said ‘I love you’ back.

He watches as her fall asleep, telling himself he’ll let you go in just a second.  Just one more moment of …quiet.  Peace.  Warmth.  He chides himself for craving this sensation, these feelings.  They are weakness.  But he refuses to lie to himself and believe he’s doing it just for the novelty.  He knows the words weren’t for him, but for the moment, for just a moment, he lets himself bask in it.  The safe darkness, the warmth of your body, the smell of your soft hair.

This…had not been what he planned. 

Conflicted.  Divided.  Sundered.  Ever since he escaped with those two parasites embedded in his consciousness, the clarity he had cultivated had been destroyed.  Rage washed over him, leaving him drowning in its wake.  The feelings these hitchhiker souls have infected him with are the antithesis of all he is. 

And now this.

You’ve weakened him with just your words. You've made him feel things.  Alien things.  Things he’s never felt and never wanted to feel.  Remorse.  Regret.  He tries to retreat back into the cold rage.  It’s safer there.  He understands that.  But he can’t.

With a sigh, he lets the feelings of desperate longing burn, craving and aching for what he cannot understand.  To love.  To be loved.  To trust.  And be trusted.  How strange that must be.  To be that vulnerable and exposed willingly.

His hand moves down you body, cupping her abdomen.  Feeling the spark, faint, but definitely there, growing inside.

He can’t love you.  You will never love him.  But perhaps, this way…there are endless possibilities. 

* * *

**Hope Ending**

 


	10. Romantic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." Stephanie Perkins

You ponder for a moment and decide to continue with the romance theme.  Tonight has already been so extraordinary, you can’t imagine what he will do to top it.  But knowing Mark, he will.

“Ok, romantic it is.”

He kisses you so intensely, you feel lightheaded.  Never breaking the kiss, he scoops you up, as you wrap your arms around his neck.  Carrying you into the bedroom, he gently sets you down.  Candles flicker, throwing soft shadows and columns of pale light over the room. 

Kissing your neck and throat, he unzips your dress, letting it fall to the floor.  His breath teases your ear as he whispers how beautiful you are.  He slowly removes your bra, kissing everywhere the fabric had covered, leaving you breathless.  Your fingers are a little shaky as you unbutton his shirt, kissing down his chest. 

His breath hisses through his teeth as you tease his nipples with your tongue, while you undo his pants. His gasps punctuate the flickering darkness, as you slowly stroke him.  He pulls away only long enough to remove the rest of this clothing.  Lying down, he pulls you to the bed with him. 

He looks down at you, memorizing this moment.  Your face lit by candlelight, the smell of your skin, the feel of you against him.  In this moment, there is nothing else, no one else. 

Time slows to the barest trickle as he sinks into you, whispering your name in desperate desire.

The candles have burned out, leaving you in quiet darkness.  Entwined, fingers still caressing as if you can’t bear to stop.  You toy with a curl of hair, marveling at how soft his hair is, content to be here with him in this moment.

“I love you”, he murmurs. 

Cupping his cheek, you whisper, “I love you too.”  

 

* * *

 

**True Love (good) Ending**

 


	11. Sensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There are two ways to reach me: by way of kisses or by way of imagination. But there is a hierarchy: the kisses alone don’t work.” Anais Nin

You decide to go for sensual.  It sparked your curiosity.

“Sensual.”

His eyebrows arch in surprise, “You sure?”

“Pretty sure.  Should I be worried?”

He kisses you softly, “No. You trust me, right?”

“I do.”

He smiles and takes your hand leading you into the bedroom.  “Close your eyes.”  When you do, you feel something slide over your face, as he ties fabric over your eyes.  You reach up, but the gently grabs your hands. “Oh no.”

“But I can’t see you.  I can’t see anything.”

“That’s the point.”  He kisses your fingers, then turns your hand over, branding each palm with a kiss.  The touch of his lips sends a tremor of lust straight through you.   He guides your hands to his waist, giving you a way to steady yourself.  As he unzips your dress, he follows its path down your body with his hands and mouth.

Resting your hands on his shoulders, you moan as he explores your body, with light touches, teasing licks, and sharp nips. To have no idea what sensation is coming next, leaves you feeling exposed and vulnerable, but is one of the most erotic things you’ve ever experienced.

He stands quickly, leaving you off balance for a moment before he steadies you.  Guiding you to the bed, he lays you on your stomach.  Starting at the base of your spine, he lightly caresses it.  You startle, having no idea how sensitive that area is, as he slowly kisses up your spine. 

His voice is gravelly with desire, “Let me show you how beautiful you are.”   He helps you roll over onto your back.

Then you hear a strange thud, like someone just got punched.  “Mark?  Are you ok?”  You reach for the blindfold, and feel cold metal against your throat.

“Be still.”  A distorted voice with a heavy Irish accent mocks you. “It would be a shame to accidentally bleed you.”

The bed dips and shifts and you feel denim wrapped legs straddle your torso.  You reach up, grabbing a wrist and try to push it away from your throat, but you can’t move it.”

You freeze in panic, unable to move or talk, as his fingers graze your breastbone down your chest. 

“Pretty, pretty little thing.”  His voice is strangely sing-song.  Fingers skimming over your stomach, trailing lower as they brush the edge of your panties.  You jump, trying to get away.  Hissing in pain, as the sharp blade nicks you, a train of warmth slithers down your throat.

He groans, and you feel the blade move away from your throat.  Your relief is short lived as he bends down to lick the blood trickling from the small cut.  His tongue is hot and thick, and it stings where his saliva cools on your skin. 

“I told you to be still.  Now you’re bleeding all over the place.”  His voice has a strained quality, deeper and gritty.  Oh god, is he turned on by the fact you’re bleeding?  Fear coils through your body.

Before he can do anything else, you feel a subtle shift in the air, like the heaviness before a thunderstorm, and you hear white noise and high-pitched static.

“When will you learn to stay in that hole you crawled out of?”  The voice is deep and sinister, making your skin crawl as though thousands of shocks of static electricity are flowing over you. 

“What the fuck?”  That exclamation is followed by the sounds of a sickening crack and a heavy thud.  The weight of whoever was on top of you is gone.  With fumbling fingers, you untie the blindfold and see something out of a nightmare. 

You try to make sense out of what you’re seeing.  Two men, one resembling Mark and one resembling Jack are fighting.  The resemblance is only superficial, there is no way you’d ever mix them up.  The Jack “lookalike” is bleeding from his temple and a horrible gash in his throat is leaking thick droplets of blood, while the Mark “lookalike” looks like something straight out of hell itself, if the devil wore a suit and carried a cane.

You see the real Mark lying on the floor, trying to gather himself.  He reaches around to the back of his head, and his hand comes away bloody.  He sees you and crawls over to you.

“Oh my god, are you ok?”  His eyes dart all over you, looking for injury.  “Did they hurt you?”

You shake your head, “I’m ok”, even though you can’t stop shaking.

“We have to get out of here while they’re distracted.”

“But he tried to help me.”  You say, pointing to Dark.  “We can’t just leave him.” 

“Oh yes we can!”  Mark grabs your wrist and gets ready to dart out.  You look to see Anti sucker punch Dark, who drops his cane.  Anti grabs Dark’s hair and rears back, ready to stab him through the heart. 

  

* * *

 

**[Choose to help Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35852001) **

**[Choose to escape ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35852190) **


	12. Help Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.  
> Though it seems enough to condemn him.  
> -Pirates of the Caribbean

“We have help him.”

Dark knees Anti in the crotch and head butts him.  Mark takes that distraction and uses it to grab the gun in his suitcase. 

Anti tackles Dark, and enraged, he stabs him multiple times in the chest.  Mark fires at Anti, hitting him at almost point blank range multiple times.  In a burst of static and poison green light, Anti vanishes without a trace, leaving behind a bleeding, wounded Dark.

You rush over to Dark and see the growing pool of ink black blood on the floor.  It’s bad, so bad, you don’t know how he’s still alive. 

Dark looks at you with angry malice, waiting for you to attack, teeth bared in a bloody snarl.  You kneel down beside him and gently take his hand.  He flinches from you, but doesn’t have the strength to fight you or pull his hand away.

Tears burn a trail down your cheeks, “I’m so sorry.  So sorry.”

He looks at you, the wariness replaced by resignation.  “Why do you waste your tears”, he swallows, catching his breath before he can continue, “on me?”  He reaches up, catching a tear, smearing blood across your cheek.

You shake your head, too overcome with emotions to say anything.  His blood soaks the floor, and your legs as you kneel in it. 

He bares his teeth in a bloody smile, his voice only the hint of a whisper, “It was worth it…..”.  His eyes flutter close and his features go slack.  There is one last rattle of breath and he goes still.  A thunderclap roars and Dark’s body vanishes in a storm of glittering black sparks.

Mark kneels down beside you, pulling you close.  You have no idea what he’s saying as you cry, the horror and sorrow of the night pouring out of you. 

He carries you in his arms to the car and drives you both home.  As you drive you get a phone call from Jack, who is near hysterical with worry.  He knew something had happened, but hadn’t been able to reach you until now.  You let them talk, the conversation washing over you, as the miles tick by in a blur.

 

Weeks later, you’re still having nightmares and jumping at every sound.  Jack has come for a visit, and you hear him and Mark talking all the time in low tones.  Conversations that instantly stop the minute you walk into the room. 

They look at you with worry stamped in their eyes, but neither of them can tell you what you need to hear, that you’re safe from Anti.  They don’t even understand why he was there in first place.  He’s rash and unpredictable, he may not even bother you again, or he may never let you know a moment of peace.

They can’t answer your questions about Dark either.  Was he dead? Why did he help you? They could only guess at his reason for helping you.

Mark and Jack share another glance.  “He fought Anti.  It’s not quite the same thing as wanting to help you.  He’s a heartless monster, no better than Anti.”

You walk away, having heard this line of thought before, and not up to rehashing it.  You know Dark is a deceitful bastard, but you also didn’t believe in pure evil.  You weren’t naïve enough to think that Dark would ever be anything close to “good” and you certainly weren’t the one to set him on a path of redemption, if such were even possible.  However, it went against every fiber of your being to condemn him and wish him dead. 

Mark follows you, “Jack and I are headed to the studio to record.  Why don’t you come with us?”

You shake your head.  “I think I’ll just stay here.  Maybe go for a walk later.”

He pulls you to him, hugging you almost painfully tight.  “I just want you safe and happy again.  I hate seeing the haunted look in your eyes.”

Tightening your hold on his waist, “I know you do.”

“If anything happens, call me.  We won’t be gone long and Tyler will be by later.”

He lets you go and Jack walks by giving you a friendly peck the top of your head and a tight hug.  He feels responsible and guilty, though he has no control over Anti’s actions.

You smile and nod, trying to put on a strong face, but by the look of concern on their faces, you weren’t very convincing.

You head back to your office and start trying to work. It’s no use.  You’re mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.  Your eyelids slowly close, and darkness drifts around you.

You snap awake, but know you’re not in your office.  It looks like your office, but there’s a certain wrongness about it.  You hear a high pitch whine and the whir of static coming from another room.  You follow the noise to the bedroom.  It’s completely black, except for the mirror hanging on the wall.  Harsh, cold light pours out of it.  Unable to stop yourself, you walk over to it.  Instead of your reflection, you see Dark standing there. 

He twists and pops his neck before leveling a icy stare at you. 

“You’re not dead.”  You make it a statement.

He gives you a half smile, “So, it would seem.”  He reaches out a hand to you, offering you to take it.

Part of you screams not to do it, but you take his hand.  Reaching out, you expect to hit the glass of the mirror, but your hand melds through it.  It’s so cold.  It burns your skin, until his hand, burning hot in comparison, clasps yours, and he steps through. 

He holds your hand, not like a lover, but almost as though studying it, smoothing the skin with his thumbs.  Pinning you with his gaze, he says, “I don’t have very long.  My injuries were,” he pauses, glitching for a moment, “grievous.”

“What is this place?”  You can’t help asking.  If he can bring you here so easily…you can’t finish that thought.  Your gaze darts around the room as panic rises. 

He catches your chin, carefully, as though he’s handling something he could break very easily, were he to be careless.  “You’re in between realities.  Right now, you’re safe.  And no, he can’t bring you here.  This place”, he glitches again and his voice drops deeper and dissonant, “this place is mine.” 

You wonder if you’ve made a mistake, the darkness rolling off of him is overpowering.  Has this all been a trick?

“Anti will soon return.  You’ve caught his fancy.”  The smile is chilling on his otherwise handsome face.  So much like Mark, but so alien at the same time.

“Do you want my help?”  He offers, much like the devil making a bargain. 

 

* * *

 

**[Choose to listen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35852301) **

**[Choose to pull away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35852367) **


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name.”  
> Sympathy For the Devil - Rolling Stones

You grab the cane Dark dropped and hit Anti in the knees with it, causing him to stagger.  You toss it back to Dark, who acknowledges your help with a nod and an arched brow.

You hear the sickening sounds of Dark unleashing all that is unholy on Anti, and Anti giving it right back to him as Mark leads you out of the house. 

He grabs the car keys off the coffee table and you both race to the car.  Mark barely closes his door before he’s peeling out of the driveway and flying down the road.  He tosses you a blanket you didn’t even see him grab, and you realize you’re just in your underwear. 

Wrapping it around you, you hear him call Jack, who has been in a panic trying to reach you and warn you about Anti.

The next call is to the police.  He tells them that some guys came in, assaulted both of you, and then started a fight between them.  Seriously, how else could you explain it?  It is early into the morning before you finally have the chance to get home. 

You get a couple of hours of nightmare-ridden sleep, and have to head back to give your statement to the police and pick up your things.  The owner and his insurance company agent meets you there too.  The owner seems like a really nice guy, wringing his hands as you answer the agent’s questions.  While he clearly doesn’t want you to sue him, he seems genuinely concerned for your wellbeing.

You get there and are somewhat surprised that most of the damage is limited to the bedroom.  Except every mirror in the house is fractured. 

After having you catalog everything you brought, which thankfully wasn’t much, you confirm that nothing is missing or broken.  The detective goes through the same questions you answered last night, with a couple of new ones.  He tells you that if anything else happens to call him, and hands you his card.  As fate would have it, the guy is a fan of Mark’s. He tells you that in all likelihood, nothing will come of it.  He actually pulled a few strings and had a guy from forensics come in and dust the place, but nothing came up.  There was no sign of forced entry. 

Other than the obvious scuffle and broken mirrors, there’s nothing to even show anyone else had been there. 

You absentmindedly rub the cut that Anti gave you.

“Hey, we need pictures of that.”  He points to the cut. “Have you had that checked out?  You might need a tetanus shot.”

“Ah, no, I think it’s fine.  It’s not that deep.” Even though it itches and burns. Maybe you should go, who knows what was on that knife. You shudder as you remember how he licked you.

He shrugs and takes couple of photos.  “Ok, we’re done.”  He shakes Mark’s hand and walks you both back to the front door. 

You drive back in silence, lost in thought.  As you pull into the driveway, you turn to Mark, “Where do we go from here?”

Mark sighs and shakes his head, “I don’t know.  I’m sorry.  This has been the shittiest birthday.”

“Not your fault.”  And it’s not.  You don’t blame him, at all.  But these past few hours have been the worst.  You’ve gone from finding out that these alter-egos are more than that and now you’re on both of their radars.  While Dark doesn’t seem hostile towards you, you would certainly prefer he had remained uninterested, if not unaware, of you.

You understand why the guys have kept their existence a secret.  You have to admit, it sounds totally bonker-balls.  You feel horrible.  Worse than exhausted, like you’re coming down with something.  You feel worse with each passing day.  You ache, and are so tired it hurts to your bones. 

You finally go to the doctor.  Blood is drawn and you get the results back.  Nothing.  Everything looks perfectly normal.  The doctor goes ahead and puts you on an antibiotic, but it doesn’t help. 

Mark is back from picking up Jack at the airport.  He quietly opens the door, “Hey, Jack’s here.  If you feel like it.  Just rest if you need to.”

“No, I’ll be out in a bit.”  You drag yourself out of bed and head to the bathroom. 

Hugging Jack, he kisses the top of your head, “How’re you feeling?”

“Just doing day by day.  Glad you’re here though.  I’m gonna fix me something to eat.  You guys want anything?” 

“No, no.  You want me to fix you something?” Mark jumps up. 

“I can get it.  Just a sandwich and some fruit.”  You get out the cutting board and fruit.  Grabbing the knife out of the block, you suddenly feel like you’re floating outside of your body. 

Something else is controlling your body.  You examine the knife, it’s mirror-like blade reflecting your image.  Only, it’s not quite you.  Your reflection stares back at you with poison green eyes.  You smile, devoid of anything human,

“Mark, I think I could use some help in here after all.”

* * *

**Anti Virus Ending**


	14. Listen to Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them?”  
> \- Glinda (Wicked)

You stamp down on your rising fear, and hear him out.

“Why have you brought me here?”

He smiles, full of bitter amusement.  “Not in all the millennia I have existed has anyone ever cried for me.  No one has ever eased my suffering.”  The glitches are becoming more frequent and you can see his image fading.  “The bastard should not have tried,” The rest of what he says is lost and you can feel his hand becoming more insubstantial. 

With a snarl, he becomes more solid, “You granted me a measure of peace, for that I offer you the same.  You have but to call on me, to merely think my name, and I will come.  No matter where in the world, or out of it, you may be.”  The air is heavy and thick as his energy boils around you, “What is your answer?’

 

* * *

 

**[Choose “Yes”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35852454) **

**[Choose “No”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35854839) **


	15. Pull Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let's do the time-warp again."  
> Rocky Horror Picture Show

The fear is too much. Too many nightmares haunting you, too much weirdness in general. You wish nothing more than to just go back to a time when Dark and Anti were silly alter-egos on the internet.

Staggering back, you pull away from Dark. There is a loud crack of thunder and he is back on the other side of the mirror. He presses his hand against it. A spiderweb of cracks form, radiating out from his palm. You feel the world spiral and plummet as you scream. Someone heard your wish.

* * *

 

**[Return to Chapter 11 and try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257634/chapters/35851557).**


	16. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be careful what you wish for.”

You don’t hesitate.  “Yes.” The lure of peace is too much for you to resist.

He closes the distance between you.  You start to back up and pull away, but he holds you firmly.  Tilting your chin, up he kisses you.  It’s not passionate, it’s not loving.  It’s a force of destruction, brutal and unforgiving.  Like a black hole and you are pulled apart, consumed and remade.  Searing you to your bones, he marks himself indelibly into your very essence.

You wake up with a start, in your office, the late afternoon sun beaming hazily in.  Your heartbeat roars in your ears.  It feels like the floor is shifting and spinning as you try to stand.

You hear Mark and Jack laughing as they come home.  Running to the bathroom you look in the mirror, terrified whatever it was Dark has done to you will be stamped on your face. 

What exactly has he done to you?

You look normal.

But you know you are irrevocably altered. 

* * *

**Changed Ending**

 


	17. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A master of deception  
> Who takes you by the hand  
> Then leads you to the palace of the damned  
> Judas Priest – Evil Never Dies

You shake your head and try to pull away, but he won’t let go.  Something about his offer scares you almost worse than your fear of Anti. 

“No?  I won’t force you.”  He relaxes his grip.  “But I can’t let Anti win either.  You’ll be safe here.” 

“Safe here?  I can’t stay here.” 

“I don’t think you have a choice.  Besides, once Anti is,” the glitching starts to get bad again, as his voice strains and fractures, “dealt with.  You’ll be free to go.”

“But what about Mark and Jack?”

Dark pauses, tilting his head to the side as he contemplates.  “You’re right.  And you humans like companionship, don’t you?  Now you won’t be lonely.”

In a flash of searing light, Mark and Jack appear beside you. 

“What the fuck?”  Jack spins around, trying to get his bearings.

“No, that’s not what I meant!  You can’t keep us prisoner here!” 

“You’re not prisoners here.  You’re my guests.  Anything you need, I will provide.”  With that, Dark steps back through the mirror.

Mark hits the mirror in frustration “Let us go, you bastard!”

A million Darks smile back at you through the fractured shards, “All in good time.”

 

* * *

 

 **Fractured Ending**  


End file.
